


being hunted

by redandyellxweyes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catra is redeemed in this one! yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: adora can't sleep. she runs into someone while making tea for herself.





	being hunted

Adora swings her legs over the side of her bed. She doesn’t know what time it is- she’d guess it’s around two in the morning. She’s been woken from a fit of restless sleep, and if it was a nightmare that woke her, she wouldn’t have known. She could never remember her nightmares, anyways.

 

The bed was too soft. Too cold. Her nerves were shot, and she was beyond sleepy. She was in a state of tired that followed her in the day and remained when she awoke in the early morning.

 

And here she was, two in the morning, watching the stars through a window bigger than herself or anyone else- she was watching those stars and she was on the verge of tears. She just wanted to  _ sleep. _ You’d think someone like her, who never once got a full night’s sleep, would be used to this by now. She wasn’t. She didn’t think she would ever be.

 

Glimmer had told her, once, that drinking warm tea when she was restless would calm her nerves. Adora had never put much thought into the suggestion- never remembered it when she needed it, really. Maybe tonight she would try it out. 

 

The castle is deathly quiet. She could hear her own heartbeat, and nothing else- her ears were practically ringing in the absence of voice and sound. She makes quick work of travelling to the kitchen, her footsteps light and purposeful. She reaches the kitchen, and to her surprise, there was already a small teacup and a bag of tea on the counter. Her eyebrows furrow, and she gingerly picks up the teabag.

 

Chamomile.

 

Her mind wanders as a small pot of water boils, filling the room with the quiet sound of murmuring fire magic. 

 

“Hey, Adora,” A familiar voice breaks the almost-silence, and Adora jumps to her feet and reaches for the dagger on her belt instantaneously. Catra’s hands raise, palms forward. She smiles lazily.

 

“Hey, take it easy- I’m not on your hitlist anymore,” Her tail quivers behind her, betraying her air of nonchalance. Catra was happy to see her. “Right?” She raises an eyebrow. Her voice is teasing, but there’s truth behind her question. 

 

“No, no- You’re fine,” She sighs, straightening her posture. She leans back against the counter. “I’m just. . . Tense.” She eyes the pot of now boiling water, and goes to turn the stove off. Catra frowns.

 

“Is that why you’re up at two in the morning?” Her voice holds no malice, but Adora still winces. She begins to pour water into the teacup. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She quips, although the words hold no edge. She’s too tired for that.

“Nightmares.” Catra says off-handedly, shrugging. Only now does Adora notice the bags under her eyes, and the slouch in her posture. Her hair is tangled; moreso than usual.

 

“I’m sorry,” Adora says, without thinking. She places the teabag into the cup, and stirs it around for good measure. Catra scoffs, joining Adora in front of the kitchen counter. Her tail tickles Adora’s arm and back.

 

“Your room, or mine?” Her voice is gentle, vulnerable. Adora smiles softly.

 

“Mine.”

 

\--

 

“You should really brush your hair more often,” Adora chides, setting the brush- now filled with coarse brown hair- down on her dresser. “Why don’t you?” Catra, her back to adora, shrugs.

 

“Intimidates enemies.” Her voice is slurred, lined with loud purring. She was practically asleep.

 

Adora chuckles, pressing a kiss to Catra’s bare shoulder. She wishes she could stay like this forever, tracing the stripes that run down Catra’s back, kissing every freckle, combing through the coarse mane that runs down her spine.

 

But alas, it was four in the morning, and Adora would like nothing more than to fall back into a murky state of a restless unconsciousness. 

 

“Catra,” She murmurs, placing a feather-light kiss to the back of the feline’s ear. It twitches in response.

 

“Prrbt?” Her eyes blink open, and she turns to look back at Adora. The princess’ heart very well could have melted to her feet at that point, and she smiles, adoration filling every inch of her body. How could she ever have left this behind?

“Bed time.” She murmurs, and Catra blinks. 

 

“Mm, right.” She crawls to the head of the bed, collapsing when she reaches the pillows and snuggling into the covers(It smelled like Adora, and that soothed her more than anything else, but she’d rather die than admit that). Adora isn’t far behind her, and once she finds herself comfortable under the covers, she opens her arms.

Catra moves into her embrace almost immediately, nuzzling into Adora’s neck and purring  _ very _ loudly. Her arm drapes over Adora’s waist, and Adora’s hand rests on the small of her back, stroking idly at the ends of her mane.

 

Adora falls asleep to the steady sound of purring, and the warmth of her feline companion.

 

It’s the best sleep she’s had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> i've noticed that practically every fic in the catradora tag is angst or angsty smut or something along those lines and it makes! me! sad! let them be happy,,,,
> 
> like it says in the tags, catra is redeemed and on the side of the rebellion in this fic!
> 
> this fic was inspired by All in a goodnight's sleep, by vanilla107!
> 
> also, glimmer was totally the one that left the teabag and cup on the counter. we love a supportive friend


End file.
